conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Invisio
This is about the historical state known as the "Kingdom of Invisio" (c.3000 B.C.E.-1959 C.E.). For the modern province of Gilana, please see Invisio. The Kingdom of Invisio was a state (c.3000 B.C.E.-1959 C.E.) located in central Gilana. History accounts it as the first permanent settlement on the island of Gilana. Settlement The first known people to settle the area was a system of clans led by a man named Invisa in 3,000 B.C.E. Although it has never been proved for certain, Invisa family lore claims the clan arrived from a region in modern day Portugal. The group arrived in an area encompassing the modern capital city of Invis. The number of settlers in the group was probably around 7,000. Early years According to Invisio lore, immediately upon settlement, Invisa proclaimed the land would belong to him and his heirs, and be the land upon which a new kingdom would arise. According to written records of the Invisa family, two years after arriving in Invisio, construction on a royal house was finished, and the Kingdom of Invisa was proclaimed. Inheritance claims Although life during the reign of King Invisa is said to have been relatively peaceful, in 2970 B.C.E. he died suddenly without having named an heir. Invisa had seven sons, the oldest of which, Invisi, claimed to be the rightful heir to the throne. However, the second oldest son, Naher, claimed that because Invisi had displeased their father in the past several years, Invisa had confided to Naher that he intended to name Naher king. Naher and Invisi both had large followings from the population, but Invisi had control of the most of the military, except the navy, which was under the control of Naher. After a Naher supporter attempted to assassinate Invisi, he sent a contingent of soldiers to capture his brother. Left with no other choice, Naher took his family and most of his followers, along with all the ships, and left Invisio and the mainland. They sailed to Napoli, the second largest island of the modern day Naher province, and settled there. Unable to follow, due to lack of ships, Invisi's soldiers fell back. Many advisers urged Invisi to build more ships and follow, but content with his kingship, Invisi left Naher and his followers to their exile. In order to consolidate his power, and to separate his reign from the rest of the family, Invisi renamed his realm the Kingdom of Invisio. After establishing his rule, Invisi quickly decided on an oldest son-based inheritance in order to prevent further disputes. Grandon's punishment For the next 2,930 years, the dynasty of the kingdom was only threatened three times more. In 1904 B.C.E., the senior aide to King Invisee, Grandon, attempted to assassinate the king. The attempt was unsuccessful, but when Grandon was brought to trial, the king refused to consider execution for the aide. Instead, he sentenced Grandon and his accomplices to live in the barren desert to the east of Invisio. Grandon, his family, and his accomplices were marched 20 miles into the current day Grandon province and left there. Although it seems clear the king expected the group to die in the wasteland, an exploration mission commissioned to the region ten years later by the king found most of the group to still be alive, including Grandon himself. Assassination of King Invisenton Veraco's coup d’état In 1634 B.C.E., King Invisenton was assassinated by a group who rebelled to the monarchy. With little other choice, the royal family fled west, with many followers and military leaders, led by Queen Luvenia to the region encompassing today's Luvenia province. While there, she established a new realm, the Queendom of Luvenia. The leader of the rebel group, Veraco, proclaimed himself as leader and proclaimed the Republic of Invisio. Although Veraco had promised freedom from the royal elites, he quickly turned toward autocracy, becoming one of the most tyrannical dictators the region has ever seen. All political opponents were executed, as was a small contingent of royalist rebels. Rebellion of Queen Luvenia One year later, Queen Luvenia led a large contingent of soldiers back to Invisio, and forced Veraco's forces to fight. Inspired by the queen, much of the population rose up against the dictator. Many of Veraco's soldiers, who had started off at Veraco's side, also turned against him. Veraco and a contingent of 1,500 loyalists fled the island in naval boats. They sailed off to an island 75 miles south of Invisio, where Veraco established the nation he considered as the successor to his failed country in Invisio, the Republic of Veraco. Exile of King Agnon Revolt against Agnon Finally, in 210 C.E., King Agnon, whose grandfather has established a Legislature in order to give a voice to the people, declared that the Legislature would be dissolved. Thus started the Invisio Civil War, which lasted for two years. The war, fought between the Royalists and the Republicans, lasted for two years. In the end the Republicans, led by Jolep, captured the royal palace, and offered the royal family two options: 1) Denounce their royalty and transform their roles into senior officials of a new republican form of government, or 2) Move their family and followers to another part of Gilana. Invisio was then transformed into a republic. Agnon's exile Agnon chose the latter option, and moved with the family to Luvenia. The Queen of Luvenia at the time, Elise, denied Agnon citizenship in her realm, on the basis of his actions on Invisio. He and his family were subsequently expelled from the queendom. Agnon moved further west and shortly thereafter established the Kingdom of Agnon. Return of the kingdom under Jolan Twenty years later, the Republic of Invisio was in disarray. The nation was experiencing its worst drought in 100 years and the Chancellor, Jolan (Jolep's son) was blamed for the starving population. He began a massive reclamation of operations and persuaded the Legislature to grant him emergency dictatorial powers. This the Legislature did, and within two years, agriculture production was back to where it was before the drought. Instead of asking for their powers back, the Legislature voted unanimously to form a new monarchy, with Jolan as king, and the Legislature as the law-making body, effectively turning Invisio into a constitutional monarchy. Modern times For the next 1,747 years, Invisio lived in relative peace. It, like the United States, remained in official isolationist stance for the majority of World Wars I and II. However, it did eventually opt to enter the war on the side of the Allies both times. Early unification attempts In 1834, the Legislature of Invisio voted against joining the first Gilanan Unification Council on the grounds that it was not interested in unifying with the other five kingdoms. However, in 1850, Invisio voted along with the other nations to change its currency to the Gilanan Dollar. In 1890, Invisio's Legislature voted with Luvenia, Grandon, and Naher, to join the second Gilanan Unification Council. However, without the affirmative votes of Agnon and Yencko, the attempt was abandoned. Third Gilanan Unification Council ''Main Article: 1959 Gilanan unification By 1957, all the kingdoms had settled any remaining issues of personal sovereignty, and thus all voted unanimously to join the third Gilanan Unification Council. Signing the Treaty of Barrion on July 20, 1959, it was the last kingdom to ratify the document, and is thus considered the last state to join the Gilanan nation. Under the terms of the treaty, the Kingdom of Invisio was dissolved on the next morning, July 21, and replaced with the Gilanan province of Invisio. Category: Gilana Category: Regions